My Name is
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: So much more to a person than just a name. This is their life, and this is what they are living. Will eventually include all 8 characters. BENNY IS NOW UP!
1. Roger

**Author Notes: My new series that I've started. Eventually all the main 8 characters will be written. **

**I haven't forgotten about 'All I Have is You' it still lives. **

**Until then, enjoy!**

** My Name is...**

Bright lights, screaming girls, the smell of ciggerets and alcohol fill the room as I scream out my songs to the moshing

crowd. My mind only hears my lyrics and I only feel the heat of my body and the strings of my gutair. This goes on for

hours and hours until finally the adrenalline dies and the lights go out. The room empties and I'm left with my gutair.

Another concert. Another day.

It's the middle of the night when I head back to the loft where I'm postive Mark has fallen asleep on the couch waiting

up for me. The street is dark, dimly lighted but my mind is still fogged from the closed walls of the club where my band

just finished playing. I climbed the stairs and walked through the door, sure enough there was Mark, fast asleep on the

couch. I smiled, he was so loyal. Always had been. Since the day I met him he's never left my side. He stuck with me

when no one else would. Through highschool, through leaving home, through hunger, drugs, April...and withdrawl. He

stuck with me. I fucked up so many times. More than I can count. But Mark...never left. He's my best friend and I don't

give him the credit he deserves.

"Mark? Mark wake up, I'm home." Mark groaned, opening his eyes.

"Oh...hey Rog."

"Think you might be more comfortable in your bed?"

Mark nodded, standing up and stumbling off to his room.

"Night Rog." I heard him mumble. I don't think he's even really awake.

"Night Mark."

I myself, trudge off to my room, my lack of energy finally settling in.

I lay my gutiar case next to my bed and flop down on my poor exsuse for a mattress, not even bothering to change

clothes. Sleep settles in, and another night passes by.

I wake up the next day around noon. I could hear Mark fussing around in the living room, probably working with his

film. I sighed and sat up, my bones cracking and my stiff body restricting my movement a bit. I yawn, running my fingers

through my hair. Finally after a few minutes of "waking up" I manage to stand up. I take off my jacket, braclets and most of my rings, leaving only a few on, leaving myself in jeans and an old worn t-shirt. I stumble out into the living room where the light of day stings my still tired eyes.

"Ah, he lives." Mark comments looking up from the couch.

I roll my eyes.

"Funny." I mumble.

"Good show last night?" he asks.

"Yep." I reply as I walk to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Another one tonight?"

"Yeah, different place though. You gonna come?" I always invite him but he always declines.

"Not tonight. I promise I will though one day. You know all that screaming and moshing...it just..."

"Isn't your thing." I finish for him. And I'm right, it's not. I've dragged him to a few of my concerts, the good ones but

each time Mark comes back with a bunch of brusies from random moshers who'd shove themselves into him.

"Yeah...well I've got to go...work you know. See you later?"

I nod.

"You know...you don't have to wait up each night."

"I know. But I like too." I roll my eyes as Mark gathers his things.

"Wake me up?"

"I always do." he smiles and walks out. The loft is silent. Moments later though, the phone rings, and we screen.

"Speak."

"Roger it's Mimi. I get of work early tonight so I'll come by your concert ok? We can hang out afterwards ok baby?

I love you! See you later!"

Hours later I'm at another club, with blazing lights, screaming girls, moshers, druggies, and alcoholics. All the usual

people. From the stage I could see Mimi, smiling up at me as she moved her body with the music. I smiled back.

I could also see the junkies. The people I used to associate with. Everytime I see one I can't help but flashback to my

years as an addict. How good the heroin felt but how horrible the price was I paid and am still paying.

The concert ends and after I've packed my stuff, I meet up with Mimi. I knew Mark would have to wait longer tonight. As we walk out of the club I heard some girls talking. Giggling to each other as they looked at me.

"Who is that guy?" one asked.

"Yeah he's so cool!"

My name is Roger Davis. I'm an HIV positive musician. And I'm dying.

**Author Notes: This part is done. Next, Marky! Let me know what you think and if you think I should continue!**


	2. Mark

**Author Notes: Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm glad you like this! **

**Disclaimer: (since I forgot to do it last time ;;) Don't own Rent. It's all Jonathan Larsons. **

My Name is

Chapter 2: Mark

He didn't come home last night. When I woke up it was morning and I was still on the couch. I knew

then, he didn't come home. It was confirmmed when I went into this room and found it empty. I

guess he crashed somewhere else. Probably at Mimi's. I sighed and got up, my back stiff from the half

sitting position I slept in. I went to my room, changed clothes and picked up my camera and bag. I walked

back out into the kitchen and drank some water, not feeling particuarlly hungry, I skipped breakfast and

headed out.

Central Park was one of my first stops. I loved fimling there. There were always some interesting people or events going on there. After I while, I took my filming to the streets, getting some footage of some homeless people, some

junkies and the occasional "typical new yorker." As the hours passed, my stomach started to feel sick. I tried my best to ignore it, knowing I didn't have any money and couldn't afford it. Still, I found myself back on Avenue B and walking past the Life Cafe.

Should I go in?

Nah...they'll just kick me out again.

So I sighed and kept walking.

I went back to the loft where a wide-awake Roger was emerging from the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

"Hey there you are." he said as I walked in.

"Hey." I said. I put my bag down and started taking off my scarf and jacket.

"Out filming?" he asked. I nodded.

"Anything good?"

"No..." At least I didn't think so.

"Oh. By the way, I was at Mimi's last night. Sorry if you waited up."

"It's alright." Roger looked hesitant with my response but he nodded and walked to his room to get dressed.

I walked into my room, took out my camera and began going over my recent footage. It all sucked. I hated it.

I couldn't stand to look at. Shutting off my projector, I flopped back down on my bed and stared at the celing.

After a few minutes of silence I heard my door creak open and saw Roger's head peak in.

"I'm out of AZT so I'm going to go pick some up. You need anything?" I shook my head 'no' and he stepped out.

About an hour passed before I heard him come back in. The entire time I lay there on bed, drowning in my own thoughts about how pathetic I felt. How poor I felt. No job, no money, no nothing. Just me and my camera. My thoughts eventually drift to Maureen. My ex girlfriend who dumped me for another woman. I often wonder what things would be like if we were still together but those thoughts don't last long. I know if she hadn't fallen so rock hard for Joanne, I'd still be wrapped around her finger as she went off each night and cheated on me. I knew it was wrong, I knew what she was doing, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be alone. But that's just how I ended up in the end. Just me. Just me watching everyone else live their lives while I barley survive my own.

Finally, the nausea in my stomache got the best of me and I got up and made some tea. It was the only thing

we had in the loft besides coffee. I sat at the metal table and quietly sipped at my tea. I could hear Roger

strumming his guitar in his room and singing every now and then. I glanced up at the clock. Three pm. Maybe I could try filiming again. But I decided not to. I'll stay home tonight. Besides, it was getting cold outside.

I sat around in my room, sorting through footage until I hear Mimi walk in and shout for Roger. I heard them converse a bit and then Roger walked in my room.

"Got a gig tonight again. You staying in?"

"Yeah."

"You alright? You've been quiet today."

"Fine. Have fun tonight." I gave him a reassuring smile which he accepted.

"Take it easy Marky." he said and walked out.

"Bye Mark!" I heard Mimi shout from the living room. Seconds later I heard the loft door slide shut and the

silence sunk in again. After a while I trudged out into the living room and sat at the kitchen table. Staring at our messy, bohemian loft. This was my life. I don't remember how long I sat there. But when I snapped out of my daze it was dark outside. The moon shone through the lightless loft, eluminating it, making it beautiful.

I began to feel tired. The lack of food plus my lack of movement today was sinking in. So I grabbed a blanket from my room and walked over to the couch where I curled up and waited up for Roger. Again. I sighed, staring at the beautiful moon, letting a light sleep wash over me.

My name is Mark Cohen. I'm a filmmaker and I'm alone.

**Author Notes: I love writing Mark. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be wonderful! **

**Oh and I apologize for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I'm horrible at both and I'm using Word Pad which sadly has no spell check and grammer check. **

**Anyway, next up, Mimi! Thank for reading!**


	3. Mimi

**Author Notes: New chapter! I'm sorry this is taking so long. Senior year is a bit time consuming. XX ******

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Tis Jonathans**

My Name is…

Chapter 3: Mimi

I couldn't help but feel bad for Mark. The poor guy never gets out and even when he does he's alone. I felt even worse when Roger said he'd been acting strange but I did my best to block it from my mind. Instead, I wanted to focus on tonight. Roger had a gig and I wanted to be there, focusing only on him.

As we walked out of the building, the cold air hit me with full force. It was colder than I thought it would be. I pulled my cheetah print jacket closer to me; Roger noticed and put his arm around me. 

"Cold?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and pulled me close to him, his leather jacket pressing up against my face. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his waist, remembering the days when we'd walk the streets tangled in each others arms.

Within the hour we were both sweating bullets. He was on stage, rocking on his guitar, his mouth up against the microphone, his raspy voice singing to the crowd, his eyes on me. I grinned as I banged my head a long with the music like I would at any other concert. Roger's green eyes pierced through the crowd right to me. It always made me feel special, after a long, crazy concert full of his most head-bang worthy songs, he always ended with 'Your Eyes', the song he wrote for me when we first got together. He always announced the dedication and pointed to me. Suddenly every girl in the crowd and even some of the boys were now jealous of me. He'd smile, I'd blush, embarrassed but overwhelmed with joy just knowing that the man singing that love song was mine.

_Your eyes…_

_As we said our goodbyes_

I'm always mesmerized by this song. Not because it was written for me but because I know it took Roger a year to do it. He spent a year sitting in front of that damn guitar trying to write a song, what he thought was his 'one song glory' the song he wanted to write before he dies and this is it.

The fact that it's all about me is nice too.

Actually…it's really nice.

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along_

_And before the song dies…_

_I should tell you _

_I should tell you _

_I have always loved you…_

_You can see it in my eyes_

_Mimi!_

The crowed exploded. It's amazing how loud a crowd can be after being so quiet from being engrossed in his song.

Eventually the crowd died and Roger was through packing away his guitar.

"Let's make this night wild." He murmured in my ear. I grinned, running my fingers up and down his shirt.

"Let's." I agreed. His mouth met mine as we stumbled out of the bar. We found ourselves at a club, not a usual place for Roger and I to venture but the hype of the dance music was in our bodies as we pressed against each other. People surrounded us, dancing, grinding against each other but we barley noticed them. We were so absorbed in our own world. The lights, the people, the music, it carried us away and before I knew it we were on our way back home.

Instead of the loft, where I knew Mark would be loyally waiting for Roger, we stumbled into my apartment. His guitar fell to the ground by the door as we tumbled onto my bed. I smiled as he took of his jacket and mine.

"Mimi…" he gasped, his lips on my neck.

I moaned as our clothes came off, piece by piece by piece before they all lay on the floor. His lips on mine, I inhaled the scent of cigarettes, alcohol and sweat as the morning faded away.

Soon, I knew nothing but his sweaty worn out body pressed against mine, and I was more content than ever. A wild night turned into a peaceful one, lying in bed with Roger. I knew in a couple of hours I'd have to wake up, take my AZT and eventually that night go to work at the Cat-Scratch Club. But for now, everything was all right. There was no HIV, no stress; no Benny screaming about rent…just us.

My name is Mimi Marquez and I'm an HIV positive dancer.

**Author Notes: I know, I'm LONG overdue for an update. Sorry this took so long. School just ended so updates will be faster! Next up, Maureen! Review!**


	4. Maureen

**Author Notes: Oook, sorry for the wait. Here is Maureen's chapter! **

**Disclaimer: not mine **

My Name is…

Chapter 4: Maureen

It wasn't as if I had anything else to do. Joanne was at work and I didn't have any protests coming up, and it's not like I have a job. So today I decided to head over to the loft and bother the boys a bit.

"Marky! Roger!" I exclaimed before I even made up the stairs. Call it a warning that I was on my way. But instead of hearing groans of protest I was met with…silence.

Hmmm….

Must be asleep. Oh well, I'll change that. I giggled to myself, swinging my key in my hand, the same key I had when I moved in and I took it when I moved out.

"All right boys! Up and at em'!" I exclaimed as I slid the door open. Their loft was as messy as usual and it seemed empty until I finally glanced over and saw Mark fast asleep on the couch.

'What is he doing there?'

Sighing, I walked over to the couch and stood over it, staring at Mark's peacefully sleeping form. I have to admit he is a looker. Probably the cutest nerd I've ever seen but I've moved on. Men just don't do it for me anymore. Now women on the other hand…

Just then, Mark moaned, mumbling something incoherently and rolled over, one eye popping open. I smiled.

"Morning!"

The groan of protest.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled, pulling his blanket over his head.

"I was bored." I stated.

"So you brought your boredom here?" his voice mumbled through the blanket.

"And why not?" I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Ow! Maureen my legs!"

Oops…that's what that was. He grumbled and pulled his legs closer to his chest, allowing me some room to sit down.

"So what are you doing on the couch anyway?"

"No reason." He replied.

Liar.

"Oh please Mark. I know your bed sucks but this things isn't much better."

He didn't respond, just rolled his eyes and rested his head on the arm of the couch. I looked around, trying to figure out what his absurd reason was for sleeping on the couch. Then I noticed it, Rogers door was open and I didn't hear any snoring…

"Wait, did Roger come home last night?"

Silence.

"Mark…"

"No I guess not…" he mumbled, he looked defeated.

"Aw, you waited up for him didn't you?"

"Shut up Maureen." He said, and stood up from the couch and headed into the bathroom.

"Oooh bitter man…" I could hear him sigh as he slammed the bathroom door. I rolled my eyes, not about to let him leave me, and strolled over.

"Oh chill out Mark…" I said, opening the door, seeing Mark trying to take a piss. He saw me and flipped. His eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Maureen! Get out!"

"Oh please. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Door slam.

I sauntered back over to the couch. Minutes later he walked back out, a blush still on his face from being walked in on.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked, while making himself a cup of tea.

"Oh come on Mark! I'm so bored! Let's do something! We never hang out anymore…"

"I'm sure there's a reason for that Mo."

"Pfft. Come on. Lunch. My treat."

He stared at me, his eyes already saying yes. I know he can't turn down a free meal.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Yay! Now go change."

He rolled his eyes again, taking his cup of tea into his room. I waltzed around the loft, almost admiring the mess he and Roger have spread all over the place. At least when I lived here it was cleaner. One would think Mimi would clean up a bit around here but I guess she's spends enough time keeping her own apartment clean.

"Almost ready?" I call out.

"Jesus give me a minute!" he calls back.

I giggle to myself, proud that I'm able to get him to go out and even more thankful that I decided to come over today. I can just picture him sitting on the couch all day waiting for Roger to come home. And when he doesn't he'll eventually go out and film and when he comes home tonight, again he'll find Roger either isn't here or is already asleep and there will no room for conversation or questioning of where he was or why he didn't come home. In most cases this results in a fight between them, causing Roger to storm out and go to Mimi's or Mark to run off to go to…well, nowhere. He'll wander the city until he gets cold enough and goes home or Roger will feel guilty and go look for him. Either way, nothing positive would come of Mark staying home all day. Hence the reason I'm here.

And besides…

It kills me to see him so lonely now. We both know that in a matter of years it'll be just us. Me, him and Joanne. Everyone else will have….

"Ready Maureen?"

"Yep! Let's go."

We know it's only a matter of years but for right now I can only take care of him. It's all I can do. Especially since I don't want to admit that I'm scared too.

My name is Maureen Johnson, and I'm one of the one's to survive.

**Author Notes: I hope you liked. Sorry for the wait, work is a bitch. "All I Have is You" will be updated soon, in the mean time, please read and review my new one-shot "Save Me". It's Mark/Roger. Let me know what you think of this too. lol. See you soon! **


	5. Joanne

**Author Notes: I know, I should be killed for not updating in forever. Sorry, life is hectic. Plus now I'm working at Starbucks so I have like no time at night to do much writing. But here I am. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! Reviews are what keep me writing! **

**Also, please check out my two one shots _Guardian Angels _and _Save Me. _Leave me reviews and let me know what you think of them!**

**And now on to the chapter for our favorite lawyer…Joanne Jefferson. **

My Name Is….

The only sounds in my office are my furious scribbling and the low-volume music playing on my stereo. So many cases, so many papers to sign, and not enough time to do it. But they all must be done, and they all must be done properly. No slacking off or half-assing it.

Hours have passed since I left the house this morning and came to work. My sub-conscious knows it's about lunch time and I'm hungry but my mind is completely focused on what I'm doing. As soon as I find myself tuning out the world, my phone beeps. I groan and press the button.

"Yes Steve?" I ask my assistant.

"Sorry to bother you, but Maureen is on line one."

"Wonderful." I said rolling my eyes. "Thanks Steve."

I straighten up and pick up the receiver, placing it to my ear.

"Hi honey."

"Hey baby!" she exclaims, her loud and energetic voice killing the quiet mood of my office.

"Hey you hungry? I got Mark and we're going to lunch at the Life. You wanna come?"

I sighed. Poor Mark.

"I wish I could but I have way too many cases to work on today." I said, absentmindedly arranging the pens in my pencil holder in height order.

"Aww come on Pookie…." God that nickname. It's cute sometimes….**sometimes. **

"Sorry honey I can't today. I'll make it up to you later. I promise."

"Humph. You better." I could tell she was pouting. I smiled; she was so cute when she pouted.

"Love you." I said, ending our conversation.

"Love you too." She said, and hung up.

Now that she mentions food I really am hungry.

"Steve." I say, pressing down on the intercom.

"Yes Joanne?"

"Could you get me a sandwich or something please?"

He laughed. "Turning down lunch with your girlfriend I see."

"Oh shut up." I mumbled.

He laughed more. "Don't worry. I'll get you something."

"Thank you."

I love Maureen, more than anyone else, but sometime she can be a bit over dramatic. Sure there are times when I love joining in on her fun with her friends but there is a time and place for everything. I never had so much fun than I did two Christmas's ago after Maureen's protest on the homeless. We'd only been together a few months, she'd only dumped Mark a month ago, but we were happy and to me it's all that mattered. At the time I didn't care who this Mark person was or what he meant to Maureen, I just cared that he was out of her life. Of course the instant I met him I thought differently. We became fast friends and that night after the show, we all went to the Life Café where Mark led a little protest of his own, supporting and celebrating bohemia. Before I knew it, I found myself dancing and showing off with Maureen, laughing and singing right along with everyone else. Shouting, "La Vie Boheme!" when I am in no way close to being a bohemian, compared to Maureen or Mark or any of the others. But that Christmas changed everything for me. It changed a lot of thing. I was with the woman I loved, and I was now part of this group and before the following year was over, we'd all become a family.

Nowadays life if just filled with work. Every now and then we all go out or we hang out at Mark and Roger's loft but those days have become rare recently.

I know I'm no where close to becoming as bohemian as them.

_No Day But Today………_

Right, those words that Mimi used to get Roger. The principle that they all follow.

No day but today huh?

Living each day as if it were your last.

I may not be bohemian….but I can live a little can't I?

"Here's your sandwich Jo…"

"Steve…"

"Yes?"

"Call Maureen…tell her I'm going to meet her at the Life Café."

My name is Joanne Jefferson, and I'm a lawyer.

**Author Notes: REVIEW:) **


	6. Benny

**Author Notes: Haha yes, my second update this week. I owe you guys more updates. **

**Once again, this is not mine. **

**Oh! I forgot to mention it last chapter, but this story came in 3rd place at SeriouslyRENT on livejournal for the 'Best Portrayal of Mimi Marquez' **

**Yay! **

**So yes, please review…**

My Name is…..

_Viva La Vie Boheme!_

"Benjamin?" I snapped out of my trance, back into reality.

"Yes Allison?" I asked my wife.

"That's the third time you've zoned out today, is everything alright?" I nodded, trying to put the matter aside.

"Fine, just fine."

"Oh…well anyway, my father wanted to see you in his office."

"Sure." I got up, nonchalantly and headed down to my father in…I mean Mr. Greys office. This is what my life has become now. Business. All about making a profit and keeping the higher ups happy.

"Ah, Benjamin." Mr. Grey greeted me, motioning for me to sit. I did.

"I see it's been peaceful lately, no more ruckus going on in Alphabet city lately. This pleases me."

He's talking about Maureen's protests. There haven't been many lately…wonder why.

For what seems like eternity he goes on to talk about the buildings on the block, in particular, the building Mark and Roger live in. The building I used to live in before I gave up my bohemian beliefs and joined the corporate world.

"Now go collect the rent." He said. I sighed. This was the monthly speech I received about how we had to charge the tenets for rent because of the profit it would eventually bring my cyber studio.

Of course I haven't started it yet.

"Yes sir." I said, standing up and heading out of his office.

I sighed as I jumped in my Range Rover and began my drive from Westport to the loft. I dreaded these days. As much as I don't like to admit it, those guys are my friends and I do care for them. There are times when it's killed me to go down there and collect rent, because most of the time, they don't have it. It's understandable; most of their money goes towards food and AZT.

"_What happened to Benny, what happened to his heart?" _

What did happen to me?

"_The rent…" _

"_You're wasting your time…"  
_

"_We're broke!"_

"_And you broke your word…" _

Guess I did didn't I? Despite my promises of free rent, I still went and took whatever money they had just to please my father in law.

I never admitted it, but that Christmas Eve two years ago after Maureen's big homeless protest, when the entire gang rounded at the Life Café for a celebration, I never admitted it, but I wanted to join in. I wanted to be dancing and singing on those tables right along side those people I once called close friends. My former roommate at Brown, the one who let me stay with him and his friends and eventually we became a family. Now it's a different kind of family. Three new members were added, while one was subtracted.

I was such an asshole to them. I treated them like dirt, took their money and tried to take my friends girlfriend. I don't deserve their friendship anymore, frankly I don't think they're willing to give it to me.

I pulled up on the street of the loft and parked.

_Viva La Vie Boheme!_

So much for that…

I glanced up at the balcony and sighed.

"Ho ho ho…" I muttered and slammed the door to my range rover and headed up the stairs of the apartment building.

My name is Benjamin Coffin…and I sold out.

**Author Notes: REVIEW! Next up is Collins. **


End file.
